Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power-generating module, particularly to a power-generating module used for a transmission unit that transmits a signal to a reception unit.
Related Art
Conventionally, a power-generating unit incorporated as a power-generating module is driven to generate a power by electromagnetic induction, and a signal is transmitted to a reception unit from a circuit of the power-generating module.
As to the power-generating module having the above configuration, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless switch in which a push button is operated to drive a high-frequency communication device for signal transmission with the power generated by an incorporated power-generating device.